


Red-Eyed Golden Goddess

by The_Exile



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, Swearing, stigma relating to mental health and weight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: The kid who showed up at Mr. Monotoli's desk is annoying him. How did he even get past security? And yet, he claims to be successful for his age, to have dark connections, and he has something to show the fellow businessman that will prove everything he says...written for FFFC September challenge, day 14





	Red-Eyed Golden Goddess

"I may look like a child but I am, in fact, already rather accomplished in the field of business."

( _You look like a pig in an expensive suit_ , thought Mr. Geldegarde Monotoli, _kinda smell like one too._ )

"I am also the child of the notorious businessman Mr. Aloysius Minch."

( _In other words, Daddy got you all that money._ )

"Yes, I was raised at the teat of cut-throat business. Fed with the milk of corporate intrigue."

( _You look like you were fed too many pies, kid_.)

"And I have secrets. Allies in very dark places. Certain resources beyond those available to ordinary mortals."

( _Oh, great, he's a complete headcase as well._ )

"I can see your hand moving towards the security buzzer, Mr. Monotoli," ( _Oh shit, he spotted me. Don't make eye contact. Keep smiling..._ ), "Please reconsider. I will only make this offer once and I can go to your competitors at any time. At least let me show you something that'll help you to see things my way."

The obnoxiously grinning kid who had somehow greased his way past security (probably with large amounts of cash under the counter involved) reached into his suit pocket. It occurred to Mr. Monotoli that some of the bulk under there might not be the boy's considerable paunch. Ready to spring under his desk at any moment, he did jam the security button repeatedly this time, the second the boy's beady eyes swiveled to the glittering object cradled in his hands. Not a tommy gun, then - it was a creepy statue or idol or something. It looked like the awards they gave out at the Topolli Theatre. Most importantly, it was made out of gold, pure and solid gold. Mr. Monotoli had an eye for gold and, though that statue made the hairs on the back of his neck stick straight up, he had to admit he had not seen something that oozed monetary value in quite the same way.

"I see a fellow man of taste and business acumen has already spotted its worth. However, this has value above that on the market," he smiled, "Look after it always and it will look after you. But I come with it as a package."

"Oh yeah, and what kinda a cut do you want?"

"Oh, fifty fifty. We will do such wonders together, that will be enough to satisfy any man. However, I must ask that you give me a serious seat on your advisory council. My father, too. Not my mother or sister, though. I have been spanked and my dessert withheld too often, and as for my sister, we will see who is the pig!"

The kid was laughing maniacally now, ranting about all the minor domestic disputes in his entire life. Mr. Monotoli ignored him and took a closer look at the idol. Its sparkle was so enticing, like a Goddess of Wealth softly seducing him, and as for those eyes, rubies red as blood...

They peered into his very soul.


End file.
